


And Still

by LisaDuncansTwin



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, F/M, M/M, Song Inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaDuncansTwin/pseuds/LisaDuncansTwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world stands still for a brief moment as Jim and Blair come face to face after three years apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Still

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And Still...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/331420) by [LisaDuncansTwin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaDuncansTwin/pseuds/LisaDuncansTwin). 



> Betaed by Kelly and Kerensa. This story was originally written in 1998 as a Duncan MacLeod (Highlander) story, but with a little (okay, more than a little) reworking, it now belongs to Blair. The song, "And Still" by Reba McEntire, is just so gut wrenching that it makes me want to write a sad separation story for all my guys. This version also appeared in My Mongoose Ezines, [Many Chapters of The Sentinel 7](http://www.mymongoose.com/chap7/cover.htm).

Thousands of people live in this town and I had to run into him. The last place I thought I’d run into him was standing in the middle of a farmer’s market while looking at pears on a Saturday morning. I’d only been back in town for a week.

As if he could still sense me, he turned and those hauntingly familiar eyes met mine. They were the same blue as I’d remembered a thousand times from my dreams.

My feet were the only thing anchoring me to the ground as he stepped towards me. There was nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. All the old feelings came rushing back and with two words I was as desperately in love with him as I was three years ago.

“Hey Chief.”

And still. The world stood still.

“How’ve you been?” he asked.

I nodded and croaked out a weak reply. “Good.”

“It’s great to see you again. You’re really a sight for sore eyes,” he said, laying a hand on my shoulder. “When did you get back?”

Finding my voice, I was surprised at how strong I sounded. “A week. I’ve been back a week.”

The crowd milled around us but nothing could make me stop starring at him. His smile was as warm and welcoming as it ever was. I couldn’t help but smile in return.

That’s when he hugged me.

I was lost. I forgot where we were and returned his hug fiercely. I forgot the hurt and the years apart in the heat and strength of his embrace.

That’s when she walked up to him.

Jim stiffened, pulled away and turned. His hand reached for the small of her back in such a familiar movement, I sucked in my breath.

“This is my wife.”

I gave my best smile but I was dying inside.

I hoped my hand wasn’t shaking as I offered it. “Blair Sandburg.”

She didn’t bat an eyebrow, not a glimmer of recognition. He hadn’t mentioned me. My heart broke again as it had three years ago when Jim had turned away from me.

“We’ve got to go now, it’s getting late,” she said to him.

He nodded and met my eyes again.

She turned away, already dismissing me as nobody important.

“It was so good to see you again,” Jim said, holding out his hand like we had just met, but he held my hand a fraction of a second longer than necessary.

And then he turned and walked away to catch up with her.

I watched them go. Jim never turned back to see if I was watching but somewhere in my broken heart I knew my Sentinel was aware.

**Author's Note:**

> This IS the first in an "as of yet unnamed" series. I wouldn't just let Blair hurt without knowing he'd get some comfort later.


End file.
